One true love
by Phoenix Duspiva
Summary: Naruto has been almost everyone's uke at least once and now he may find his true love in the only other half demon he knows.


"aahhh" People talking

'ahhhh' people thoughts

"_**ahhh"**_ Kyuubi

"**ahhh"** Shukaku

*sigh* action

Me: Ok I know this is my first story and all so don't get mad if it sucks alright.

Naruto: Dude you really need to get a life.

Me: Oh shut up you baka.

Gaara: *death glare* What did you just call him.

Me: *sigh* Gaara do I have to put you in the white room again.

Gaara: NOOOO NOT THE WHITE ROOM!!! ANYTHING BUT THE WHITE ROOM!!

Me: Then both of you say it and get back to leaving me alone.

Gaara & Naruto: Phoenix does not own Naruto. If he did then Sasuke wouldn't be such a bitch, Sakura would be dead and Ino would be in purgatory.

Gaara: *glomps Naruto and they start making out vigorously on the floor of my writing room*

Me: Good now I can listen to my music.*puts on head set and starts listening to MCR*

**Chapter 1: Prolog**

_Setting: Naruto has just recently left Itachi, for the 5__th__ time, and is sitting on his bed contemplating what to do next._

"I just don't know any more Kyu. Maybe Im not supposed to be loved," Naruto said queitly to his inner demon.

"_**Oh come on kid don't think like that. Im sure theres a nice seme out there for you some where," purred Kyuubi warmly and motherly.**_

"But no matter who im with they always try to take advantage of me and im just tired of not being cared for. I mean when I was with sasuke all he wanted was sex and when I was with Itachi he was always to busy to spend time with me."

"_**What about that Gaara guy he was nice. Not to mention with the Shukaku you'd be doing me a favor."**_

"I don't know. Gaara's… well Gaara's just kinda…"

"_**Kid we both know you like Gaara so why are you trying to talk yourself out of this."**_

"Its just that im not sure if Gaara's into that kinda stuff. And besides I don't even know where to find him."

"_**Ok well if you want to see if Gaara's like that then all you have to do is start wearing your real clothes instead of this damn orange jumpsuit. And second we both heard from that annoying she-bitch devil sakura that the sand ninjas would be in town for a while and that there staying at the Purple Dragon hotel on the south side of town."**_

*gulp*"My… my real clothes. You mean the ones I wear to work at the club."

"_**Actually I was refering to the clothes you wear in your free time. You know the mesh shirts, the tight pants, the light trench coats. That stuff."**_

"But Ive never worn those out of the house."

"_**Well maybe its time to show off who you really are. And if you want to show Gaara that you trust him then you should."**_

"Well they are pretty comfy and I do like how I look in them."

"_**So what are you waiting for."**_

"You know what I don't know. Lets go," and with that naruto jumped up and ran to his closet dropping his clothes on the floor on his way. He then riffles through his closet and finds a nice gray mesh shirt, a pair of black tight leather pants with plenty of buckles. After slipping them on he reaches into the back and pulls out his favorite leather trench coat. He slips it on and contemplates how he looks in his mirror.

"_**Arent you forgetting something?"**_

"I don't think so."

"_**Really? I thought Gaara had left you a necklace last time he was in town. I guess I just imagined it."**_

"Oh yeah that necklace. I just remebered I put it in one of my jewelry boxes cause I was with Neji at the time. I think I remember which one it was to," and then Naruto starts to go through his oak jewelry box looking for the necklace with the kanji for beauty carved on a full red moon."Here it is," he exclaims as he finds it in its own little side comparment. He slips it over his head and then looks at himself in the mirror again."Well Kyu what do you think?"

"_**I think you'd better keep an eye on Gaara cause he might rape you the second he sees you."**_

"Haha. Very funny. Lets go."

And with that Naruto headed off into the night wearing his favorite clothes with the necklace his hopefully soon to be seme had given to him.


End file.
